tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
Edd Gould
Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould was an animator, voice actor, writer, and game developer. He created Eddsworld. Life Edd Gould was born on October 28, 1988, in Isleworth, England to his mother Sue Gould.Sue Gould's Twitterhttps://twitter.com/_VickyGould/status/741543004545122304 He has a sister named Vicky and a brother named George. He began animating with Macromedia Flash MX around November 2002. He met Matt in primary school. Matt and Edd were both bullied, but they loved drawing. When they went to secondary school, they became close friends. Around 2006, Edd had been diagnosed with Leukaemia. He had gotten over it, before he was diagnosed with it again. This was revealed in a video uploaded on April 16, 2011 titled "Edd vs Cancer". In this video, Tom, Matt, and himself discussed the diagnosis, and the future of "Hammer and Fail" and comics. They joke several times in the video. The real Edd appeared at the end of the short "Fan Service", letting EddHeads know that his next project would take a while to make because of his cancer treatment. He also announced that a number of Eddsworld T-Shirts were available at the SharkRobot store. Death On Sunday, March 25, 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a six-year-battle with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia. Two days later, his passing was made public. Thomas Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves announced Edd's passing on YouTube through the video RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012).RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) and a tweet was made on Gould's Twitter account. Gould suddenly got sick when he was at home. He was watching Doctor Who at the time (an episode that was "funny"), and he got taken into hospital, where things got really bad really fast and the doctors were telling Gould's mom that "he was done". They were going to give him a week. Ridgewell explained, "his body just kind of freaked out and he slipped away really, really quickly". Eddsworld was spotlighted by YouTube on March 30 and many people, including popular Newgrounds users and YouTubers, have voiced their condolences.[https://twitter.com/#!/egoraptor/status/184822584439865344 Twitter / @egoraptor: Thanks for the laughs Edd. ...][https://twitter.com/#!/HappyHarryToons/status/184787580951339008 Twitter / @HappyHarryToons: My friend and fellow anima ...][http://happyharry.newgrounds.com/news/post/702238 RIP Edd Gould 1988-2012 - Newgrounds blog post (HappyHarry)][https://twitter.com/#!/joethegran/status/184786326862831616 Twitter / @joethegran: Edd Gould has died. I can' ...][http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1299657 Edd Gould, 1988-2012 - Newgrounds forum post (TomFulp)][https://twitter.com/#!/chluaid/status/184844017601757184 Twitter / @chluaid: R.I.P Edd :( ...]RIP Edd Gould, 1988-2012 - The Explosm Fora Several people posted animations,[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/592690 So Long, Edd. - Newgrounds animation (KawaiiPiranha)][http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/592857 Thank you Edd. - Newgrounds animation (CartoonWarStudios)] claymations,Edd Gould Tribute [deadsworld sketch - YouTube] and pictures in tribute to Gould.[http://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/jameslee03/forever-rememberedd Forever Rememberedd - Newgrounds art (jameslee03)] Gould's funeral took place on Tuesday, April 10, 2012.Twitter message: Twitter / @thetomska: Putting together a video f ...YouTube video: Future Bing - Edd's Funeral 2012.04.10 A share of Edd's ashes were given to Matt and Tom.Twitter message: @thetomska: A few tweets to let you kn...Twitter message: @eddsworld: Edd's ashes are going to b...Twitter message: @thetomska: Matt and I scattered some... Edds family buried theirs on Edd's 24th birthday, however, Matt spread his share near the Hollywood Sign. Day Out 6 and Tom put his in a box-like urn, with a black and white image of Edd and Tom on it. Week I Saw A Mermaid ''RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012)'' Transcript MATT: Hey Eddheads. (pause) We have some bad news. TOM: On the morning of Sunday, 25 March, 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a six-year long battle with cancer. MATT: Edd was taken into hospital with a fever, but he was very weak from the fight and his body just... gave up. TOM: His mind, however, was so far from ready to quit. He really had no idea this was the end of his fight, so he left us without any fear. He wasn't afraid at all. MATT: Edd always just saw this as an inconvenience, something that got in the way of him doing what he really loved to do. And that was making animations for all of you. TOM: It sounds cliched, but that's really all Edd cared about. We watched him turn down a lot of business opportunities, work, and even the chance to have a TV show a couple of times, because he knew it would drive away from him, you, and the show. We won't go into the future of Eddsworld right now, but what I can tell you is that Edd left behind the first half of the next Eddisode (a two-parter). What I can promise you is that and the second half. MATT: We've been overwhelmed by the amount of support Edd received online and through the mail. On YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, especially Tumblr, DeviantArt, Vokle, Newgrounds, B3ta, even the Eddsworld Forums. The list just goes on. It's been... amazing. TOM: We, the friends and family of Edd, would like to take this moment to thank you for keeping him company and keeping him strong for all the months he's been in hospital. Thank you. MATT: His legacy, though, will live. Through the hours of animation he's created and the thousands of people he's inspired and befriended... including us. TOM: Edd may be gone, but his world will keep on spinning. References Internal Links *EddsWiki entry *Asdfmovie Wiki Entry Edd's Accounts *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *SheezyArt (archive) *YouTube (Eddsworld) *YouTube (Eddomation) *YouTube (SlicedSandwiches) *Albinoblacksheep *Livestream.com *Kongregate *Tumblr *Twitter *Reddit Category:Cakebomb members Category:People Category:Eddsworld Category:Animators Category:Actors Category:Writers